


Family

by NebulasPrime



Series: Request for a Nebula [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Gift, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevent, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Family is always the most important thing in the world on Christmas. Even when you might have acciedently forgot the very gift for him.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju
Series: Request for a Nebula [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Family

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” a tall, muscular man cursed as he ran from one shop to another. He could not believe this at all. Finding many of the shops were in fact closed or were closing on this cold evening. Snow dancing the air as they slowly fall to the iced covered sidewalk. All of it covering the dull grey concrete beautifully. Only disturbed by the footprints of people who were long gone. Smart enough to go home with the final gifts or needed to supplies to celebrating the holiday with loved ones. Taiju would be in the same boat with these strangers but he had stupid and dumb as usual. Having forgotten the one important thing that was needed for the special day. That thing was a gift he needed to get for an especially important person in his life. The very one he was in love with.

He had been smart enough, able to remember, to get presents for everyone else beforehand. Yuzuriha, Tsukasa and his sister, flowers for his parent’s grave, and even something for Byakuya. So, caught up in everyone else’s needs that he forgot to get something for Senku. Even though he been ever so diligent in looking at a particular item that he wanted to get for Senku. Patiently waiting for the item to go on sell for the Christmas time. Ever so patiently through the weeks and counting down the days until he could see the sell. And like that… It had quickly slipped from his mind in the last couple of weeks from running around from place to place. Trying to be secretive in the process. Always passing the shop that held the item he had wanted. Though he still alluded his mind in the moment until it forced him to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Hand slapping his face for the feeling of idiocy that was now coursing through his body. One that was soon followed by the sound of snow quickly crunching under his feet.

Fresh snow compressing underneath his large feet as he ran down the street and around the corner. The shop was just around the corner. He had hopped it was still opened at this time of night. The place usually closed at nine, but like many other shops it was closing earlier in the last few days. Hoping to enjoy the pleasures of being in a warm home with loved ones like many other owners and employees. This caused Taiju to run faster and around a corner. Passing by a few people before sliding to a stop. Casing the snow to crunch even louder as the sidewalk became exposed. Face soon looked at a dark window of a familiar shop. The item he had wanted to get the most standing proudly in the window. He had saved for weeks and weeks for this item. Ever since the first time Senku had spoken of the telescope. Now he was nothing but a dumb fool for easily forgetting the item for Senku. A feeling that grew greater and greater in the pit of his stomach. His rosy cheeks growing ever redder the closer he got to the window. Wide eyes still looking into the dark shop as gloved hands went to the cold glass. Feeling so embarrassed about the whole situation. Hands turning into fists before they reared back to hit the glass. Causing it shake violently until slowly stopped. Lips pursed together tightly as teeth clutched behind them. Taiju calmed themselves with a deep breath. Hands flatting out before pressing his forehead against the window. Getting angry about the situation he was in would not help at all. It was own damp fault for forgetting such an important event in the first place.

To have missed out on the chance of getting Senku something he had fancied for a while. That he had hinted at that it was something he had wanted. This shop had been one of the few places that was going to sell it and at a discount for certain customers. At least at certain times of the year if one was patient enough. He just happened to missed that time a few days ago. Taiju was hoping to catch the owner and beg for the deal and sell the item to him before closing. Though that was all for not. Taiju moved back to let another deep sigh before kicking up some of the snow. The sound of it crunching filling the silent air. Something he quickly took note of as he looked around. Seeing only distant people on the streets at this late of the night. Which reminded him that it was time to go home as well. Well, to Senku home that is. Running down the street to the nearest train station. Which was a jog since he had to back track several street corners before arriving to one. Hoping on one of the trains after getting a ticket.

Silently contemplating his lack of a gift while watching the falling snow whirling by when the minutes ticked on. Seeing it all in a flurry of white as he sat on the nearly empty train. Mind momentarily distracted when the train arrived at his station. To only be slowly filled with a sense of foreboding and dread once he had set foot of the train and onto the platform. Senku apartment was not too far from the train station he was on. Taiju walking ever so slowly to his destination. The dread ever growing when the apartment complex came into view. His throat becoming ever dryer and his nerves becoming fried. Yet, he could not stop his feet from taking these all to familiar steps. A path he took a million times before. From time since elementary school till now. He could not ever stop himself from doing so. Nor do he want to. If it meant seeing the love his life face once again. Even if its in disappointment from the lack of a gift that the scientist had wanted. Taiju wanted to whimper at the pictured that formed in his mind. The powerhouse of the small group of friends never want to ever see such a face on Senku face. It did not look well on green-blond scientist face.

He let out a shuddering sigh when a hand went to the long, bar knob of the door and crossed the threshold of the building. Coming all to quickly for him. Taiju shook off the snow from his body before proceeding onwards. The nerves starting to getting the better of him the more distanced he traveled. Knowing his path was getting ever shorter the closer he got the apartment. Going up to the numerous stairs of the complex. His dread and fear growing until his body pulsed with the emotions. Heart becoming erratic when he stopped in front of Senku apartment. Hands becoming clammy in the gloves, muscles twitching and swelling the spit that gathered from his shot nerves. He breathes in deeply to try to calm himself down before digging into his coat pocket. Pulling a key to the apartment that was given to him by Byakuya. Believing that Taiju was responsible and trustworthy enough to have a key to the place. This put a smile on his face while a quirk burst of warmth spread throughout his body. The man had always treated him well and like a son. Taiju also saw him as a father. More than the people who had taken care of him. The truth of the matter is that Senku and Byakuya were his real family. The one he would not change a thing for. These thoughts caused his smile to grow larger as remembered all of this. Pushing out the fear he had for this entire matter. Pushing the key in the lock. The familiar sound of lock clicking soon filled his ears. Followed the sounds of soft music and low talking soon replaced it when the door opened it. Causing the two people inside to turn towards to the door to see who was coming in. A green blond male smirking when they saw it was Taiju.

A smirk that turned into a worried one when he saw the dejected look on his face. Sitting up straight before moving over on the couch he was sitting on. Byakuya got up from the chair he was sitting when he sensed the changed in the atmosphere. Heading over to the kitchen to nearby to leave them be. It made the room feel even quieter than before. A mood of a somber nature grew with the soft Christmas music playing in the background. Taiju slowly going over to the couch before collapsing on the soft cushions. Face soon finding its way into the scratchy, red, and green sweater Senku wore. Burying it deep enough to reach the body underneath the overly large clothing. Taiju could feel fingers weave into his short hair as a hand started to rub circles onto his back. He just made a disgruntled noise from the loving action. Already knowing what Senku was asking of him before the question even left his mouth. One he answered with words muffled by the fabric and his inability to get up from his failure. Unable to face directly with such a thing. Returning home empty handed without his gift that he wanted to get for the future scientist. Hand soon stopped rubbing the taller one back as Senku let out a chuckle. Able to make out Taiju was able to say. Pushing him upwards to see the brunette face properly. Seeing sad eyes being casted downward. Senku let out small, smug ‘hn’ as he smirked before saying calmly and softly, “You’re a dumb lug. I don’t care for what ever gift you give me,” hands going up to press against the underside of his face to make Taiju look up at him, “It could be the smallest, cheapest, or crappiest piece of item in the world. If you are the one giving it and you’re here with me. To enjoy every little moment of Christmas as part of our family.”

Tears prick at the large brown eyes. Breaking when those eyes screwed shut before he shoved his face back into the sweater. Arms wrapping around the slimmer waist of his friend, his love, before burying himself into the smaller body. Tears staining the thick fabric as he pulled Senku ever closer until he was in his lap. Even with the tear, Taiju was incredibly happy to be in the arms of the man he loved. A splendid moment broken when something broke in the kitchen. Shattering on the titled floor before the screams from Byakuya echoed over the music, “H-hot! Hot! H-h-hot~!”

Senku snorts as a playful smirk danced on his lips. Getting off the couch to head into the kitchen to the klutz of a father. Soon followed by Senku lecturing his father for being clumsy with hot coco. Sounds of draws opening and loud talking filling the living room. Reminding Taiju this was his family that he would not change a thing for.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:**   
>  [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/MGwRMjhJwX)   
>  [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/AcsMz7Wgzj)


End file.
